Misfire - a SnowBaz Fanfiction
by Raelynn Wrights
Summary: Simon gets hit by a misfired arrow straight from a Cupid's bow. He then can do nothing but be head over heels in love with his nemesis, Baz. Very fluffy. More than a touch of angst. Nothing much explicit, but we'll see where it goes. I promise on my girl-scout-honor this will be completed.
1. Chapter 1

**I Will Continue This.**** Pls Leave Comments and Constructive Criticism in the meantime.** **I'd really appreciate it.**

"Is that why you called me out here, Wilson?"

Andrea Wilson stretched the bowstring towards and away from her. "It's a gift from my Aunt. She's pretty gifted with enchantments." Baz frowned. "That still doesn't answer my question." Andrea's eyes never left the bow. It was slim and lightweight, but weaker and more brittle than what she used in practice. She loved the sentiment though, and while it might not be as powerful in the strength of it's arrows, it still was imbued with a generous amount of magic. "We're doing a project on magical items, yeah?" Baz said nothing. "This is one was made as a Cupid's bow."

"What the hell?"

"Right? It's _perfect_. I haven't quite understood how it works yet. I have some instructions, but they're quite vague." Baz rolled his eyes. Andrea wasn't stupid, but it was hard keeping her attention to anything. "_Stop_. No. We're not doing that." Baz said. Andrea pressed an arrow to the bow's grip and slowly pulled back the bowstring. "It's really not that powerful." Andrea said "But I think I can get a good aim on something around here, something maybe a hundred meters out."

"Wilson, put the bow _down_." Baz said. He took a step forward and saw, just about a hundred meters away, Simon and Penelope walking to the dorms. He heard the stretch of the bow, and without a second thought he tackled Andrea just before she let go of the arrow. "What the bloody hell?!" said Andrea. Baz lifted himself off her and found the arrow was gone. "Shit." he said. His eyes whipped towards Simon and Penelope, both limp on the ground. "_Crowley._" Baz sprinted towards the both of them as fast as he could.

Simon wasn't responding but he didn't have any mark on him, and Penelope had a pretty good gash on her chin, but she was awake and fine otherwise. "Could it be trauma?" Baz said, panic set thick in his voice. "No, he didn't fall that hard on the ground." Penelope said "I know this might sound crazy, but I think he might just need to sleep it off." "What?" Baz said, loud enough for the whole hill to hear. By then Andrea made her way down to Baz and Penelope. "Did I hit someone?" she sounded bored. "He could still have head trauma or a concussion! Why shouldn't we take him to the infirmary?" Baz said. "What do you mean hit someone?" Penelope said.

"I was testing my Cupid's bow when Baz fell on me and it accidentally shot an arrow." Andrea said.

"Of course it was you!" Penelope said, turning to Baz with rapidly growing anger.

"It wasn't me! I was trying to stop her! I didn't want to kill Simon." Baz said

"Actually, it's a Cupid's bow, it's non-lethal." said Andrea.

Both Baz and Penelope turned to Andrea with white-glowing fury. Andrea turned pale and apologized under her breath before turning to walk back up the hill. "Simon's magic will heal him better than the infirmary can if you keep an eye on him and cast some easy magic on him." Penelope said, calming down. "The infirmary is still full of people in need of healing from the Humdrum's rabid bunny attacks. Simon'll never never get proper care." Did she want to leave Simon unconscious with his (possible) vampire nemesis? No. Did she have a choice. No. Baz was the best option, and she doubted Baz would kill him in his sleep.

So Baz dragged Simon back to the dorms before curfew and placed him on the bed as lightly as he could. He tucked Simon in, cast some spells ("_**Get well soon!"**_), and paced around the room before he came up with a really good healing spell. One that made him so absolutely guilty. "I could never." he thought, and got back up to hunt before curfew locked down the dorms.

When he got back, Simon was still on the bed, still unconscious and the sight of him sent waves of anguish towards Baz. "If it helps, why not try?" he thought. So he got up and sat on the bed beside Simon.

He was warm. So warm it felt like Baz had never seen summer. Baz, with the caution of prey weary of a predator's trap, lightly felt Simon's cheek and tangled his fingers through the ends of his hair. _Crowley_. "_**Kiss it better."**_ Ever so lightly, Baz pressed a cold kiss onto Simon's lips.

Guilt bloomed in Baz's chest with shame and revulsion. But it was almost inviting, kissing Simon Snow. His lips were warm. His tongue was warm. Wait, shit. Baz pulled away from Simon as soon as he realized Simon was _kissing back_. Inches away from Simon's face, Simon's eyes fluttered open, and the two stared at each other for only a few seconds before Simon reached up to grab Baz's lips in another kiss.

"Damn." thought Baz. _What was happening? _With every ounce of will he could muster, he pulled back away from Simon. "What's wrong?" Simon said, like nothing was wrong. Baz couldn't provide an answer, he stared agape into the eyes of his nemesis, his forbidden desire, who'd just sucked on him like Simon was the vampire, not Baz. "I-What the fuck?!" said Baz. Was he going mad? Simon's hands drifted onto Baz's arms and rubbed ever so softly, as Simon tried to calm Baz down.

He woke up, with Baz kissing him, and he never wondered how that would feel, how it would taste. Not bloody. Not bad. It was like Baz was the only option for life support. Why was Baz so alarmed though? Maybe, it's just realizing that he's gay is freaking him out. But Simon was just realizing and he was doing perfectly fine.

Baz didn't know what to say but, "How's your head doing? Do you feel any pain? Have you lost any memories?" Simon smirked. "I can't remember when you ever looked so good as you do now." he reached up to rake his fingers through Baz's hair. If vampires could blush, then Baz would be doing it. He tried to fling himself from the bed, anywhere from this awkward situation, but he realized as he got up that Simon had already wrapped his legs around his hips. "What's wrong?" Simon asked, very much concerned with Baz's odd behaviors.

The Bow. They'd all assumed that the arrow misfired, that it was lost in the grounds somewhere. That it missed the both of them, but...could it have hit Simon? "Sit up." Baz said. Simon sat up. "Do you feel any sort of pain?"

"No, actually, I feel quite rosy. That could be just because of you I suppose..." Simon said, blushing. Damn, he was beautiful in the warm light from the fire. It was one of the things that terrified Baz, the fire always being lit as he slept, the fire that was needed to keep Simon warm, the constant threat to Baz's life. But it was always the way that Baz could best watch Simon's chest rise and fall as he slept. The way he could watch Simon's delicate lips fall open, the way he could study Simon's every freckle. The way he could determine that there was a new addition to the freckles tonight.

Baz gripped Simon's chin and tilted it so he could better see the new heart-shaped mark. "Simon, I think you're going through the effects of a love potion." Baz said. "Good thing you're the first thing I laid my eyes on." Simon said "I can't think of anything better to fall in love with."

It felt like a slap to the face. What type of sick joke was this? To have the love of your life tell you that they've fallen in love with you and have them not mean it. Baz regretted ever wishing to feel Simon's warmth, to wish for Simon to say those words. It left him with a bitter taste in his mouth.

The next morning, Andrea woke up to an angry Pitch pounding at her door. "Good morning! I never expected for you to come so early. Have you come to take me on an archery date? Let me show you the ropes? Because we have class an-"

"Shut up." Baz said "Have you figured out the bow?"

"Oh. Has the arrow taken effect yet?"

"You _knew _it hit Simon?"

Andrea stared blankly. "It hit _Simon?_" she said "I thought it hit Bunce. How did Simon react when he woke up? Did he speak of me?"

"Why would he ask about you?"

"Because I was the last one to touch the arrow with my bare fingers before it hit Simon." she said. Baz must've brushed the arrow when he tackled Andrea. _Dammit. _"Well Simon's going through a pretty bad reaction and he needs whatever remedy you can offer to cure him." Baz said. "What if I asked him on a date first?" Baz shot her a look. "Or maybe I'll charm him with my magic skills now and ask him once he's cured."


	2. Chapter 2 - Yandere Simon

When Baz woke up, a warm, soft, and unrecognizable pillow found it's way on Baz's bunk. Baz wrapped an arm around it and tucked in to spoon it. Baz's knees hit the pillow's and Simon Snow was flung from the bunk by a very alarmed vampire. "Simon!" Baz said. With a guilty little pouting face, Simon stared at the floor and murmured, "I was cold. I thought you wouldn't mind."

"You can't just crawl into someone else's bed without asking!"

"I know but you were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake you to ask."

"What made you think you could crawl into bed with me?"

"You kissed me last night when I was sleeping! We kissed, We flirted!" He had Baz there. "Look," Baz said "I was casting a spell-"

"A love spell?" Simon said with a cheeky smile. "I'm happy to say it worked." Baz's blood boiled. "No, I was trying to heal you. I thought you had a concussion!" he said "I don't feel anything for you." Simon's Snow fell and his eyes dropped to the ground again. "Well," and the smile returned to Simon's lips. "I guess I'm going to have to seduce you then." Simon skipped to the bathroom (yes, _skipped_) and yanked his towel off the door before closing it.

When Baz heard the shower turn on, he fell to the bed, exhausted even if that was the best sleep he'd had all his life. He couldn't go any longer with this. It was _torture!_ And what about after? Would things be awkward knowing they'd kissed. Would it be awkward remembering Simon was in love with Baz? Baz yelled into his pillow, which ironically smelled like Simon.

After an awful exchange with Andrea, Baz made his way to the dining hall for breakfast. Simon was already there, waving and winking from across the room where he sat with Penelope. From the look on Penelope's face, Baz could tell she already knew everything, and that she was placing together a plan in her head. Baz kept his head down at the serving table and went to his usual spot with Dev and Niall.

Most people like distractions when their frustrated, but it only made it harder for Baz to keep his train of thought, and made it embarrassing when he couldn't keep up with the conversation as he got lost in his thoughts. Luckily, they didn't try and dig too deep into his problems and let him off the hook for now.

Simon kept staring and 'stealing glances' from his spot. Baz tried to keep his eyes away from Simon. How do you say '_fuck off_' to someone without actually acknowledging their presence?

Andrea swept by Baz without him even noticing. She handed him a few papers and went to a couch with her roommate. Andrea was right, where the instructions actually made sense, they were vague. Where they were longest and most descriptive, they made no sense with ridiculous vocabulary and odd digressions. Baz couldn't understand it and got frustrated trying.

"What's that?" Niall said, grabbing the papers from Baz's hands. "It's instructions to the bow Andrea and I are presenting for our enchantments class." Baz said "We don't understand how it works." Niall studied the page for a while before showing Baz an underlined part in the instructions. "This means that the bow was crafted so that the effect can't be removed unless someone breaks the spell, or replaces it with a new one." "_Of course._" Baz thought. Niall started enchantment classes early and takes advanced classes now. He should know the language.

But even Niall had a difficult time deciphering the sloppy handwriting, spelling errors, and weird little notes Andrea's Aunt left for her. The whole family must be weird. By the end of breakfast, the three of them created a list of things they deciphered from the letter.

_-The target will fall in love with whoever touched the tail or the body of the arrow last with their bare hand._

_-The target must be hit with the head of the arrow for the effect to take place._

_-The effect does not wear off. It must be removed or replaced by a new effect (new arrow from a different person)._

_-Targets are persistent with the people they have fallen in love with and will pursue them without a second thought, even if they are rejected. Whoever has tagged an arrow, must show regular affection for the target, as targets have a tendency to make reckless decisions otherwise. _

Fantastic. Baz has to destroy himself to keep Simon from becoming a Yandere. "For the presentation, Andrea and I wanted to create so hypothetical events to show how you'd get around such a dangerous weapon." Baz said "Since neither Andrea nor me have any experience in dating or anything close to it, what would you guys do to say, 'neutralize the threat'?" _Don't look at Simon. Don't look at Simon. Don't look at Simon. _Niall quirked a brow, but Dev immediately was ready to boast about his experience.

"Well, I met this Italian girl over break this summer, and she's been absolutely obsessed with me. You'd think she'd never had a boyfriend. She'd text me day and night when we weren't together.

"But when I got to Watford, I realized I wouldn't be able to keep in touch with her over the summer. I wasn't even sure I wanted to stay with her, she was getting a bit clingy but I started sending her letters. She thought it was so romantic. And the best part was, I only sent one every few weeks, with few words. She thought it was because mail traveled so slow across countries when really I just had other girls at Watford I could talk to."

Dev could be a shameless snot sometimes. Niall shook his head, forgetting about Baz's strange behavior and ready for a little competition. "That's great Dev. Great for your little Italian girl, great for you, but not for a 'target' and not great for literally anyone else." he said "Girls want romance!" "_Not helping."_ thought Baz. "Rita" (his ex) "would love presents. To show you care though, you don't need to be anything material. (Even if material things aren't the worst thing to give.) It's mostly in the surprise. Sometimes I'd bring her lunch from her favourite restaurants, or come and visit her over breaks with hot chocolate. Even just surprising her with a walk around the grounds may charm her." Niall said. "Oh, and another thing. Girls _love _to eat. Give them literally anything edible and they're convinced you love them."

The best advice Baz could have been given on the situation. Dev and Niall began to bicker about who was the better charmer, and whether or not Dev was a definite pig, and Baz sat planning his next move for Simon, as Simon carved hearts into the breakfast table.


	3. Chapter 3 - Into the Woods

Love was a new revelation to Simon. All this time, he thought he knew how it felt to be in love. He thought he had that with Agatha, until he kissed Baz. Then the universe imploded and all that was left was the growing love that Simon felt for Baz.

All day, Baz was the only thing on his mind. The way his hair moved down from his widow's peak. The way he always hid his mouth as he ate, the few times he actually ate near him. All Simon wanted to do was spend the rest of his mortal life with Baz. Or maybe even his immortal life. Simon tried to imagine himself as Baz's vampire bride. The thought made him swell with absolute euphoria. He thought of Baz's lips sucking on his neck, long teeth sinking into his flesh, and trembled and blushed at the idea.

After class, Simon immediately flew towards Baz when he saw him across the hall, casually leaning against the wall. Did Simon's love wait out here for him? Should Simon start calling Baz love?! "Simon," Baz said, digging his fingers into his palms. "Would you like to go out on a walk with me?" Baz reminded himself that he _needed_ to do this. If Simon didn't have his feelings returned, he'd go insane. Not only would it get increasingly annoying, and possibly dangerous if Baz didn't quickly find a cure fast enough, but it would also hurt Simon's feelings in ways Baz couldn't watch. Especially if he was the cause itself for Simon's pain.

Simon on the other hand, was soaring. Dear Morgana, oh his love has returned his feelings! "Are you kidding? I would love to go out with you!" The most ecstatic smile was plastered on Simon's face. Baz's face turned beet red as the two turned outside, eyes following them down the halls.

The woods were quiet. So quiet it made both of them really uncomfortable. They kept thinking of what to say but even Simon, a man of many words, was at a loss. "S-Simon," "_Crowley, learn to speak._" Baz thought "I...I…" Then he stopped trying to talk and kept walking. "Baz, why did you kiss me?" Baz shuddered underneath his coat. "I wasn't sure if any of my other healing spells were working, so I decided to try 'Kiss it Better' to try and wake you."

"How did you know that was going to work any different?"

"I didn't."

"Then why did you try?" Baz said nothing. Simon stopped dead in his tracks. "I think you _wanted_ to kiss me."

"When did you become such a conspirator, Snow?"

"You called me Simon a minute ago."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"...Do you want to do it again?" Baz turned pale. An amazing feat for a vampire. "No." he said, and turned back towards the path, walking faster and more furious than before. Blood pumped through his veins more rapidly and the sound roared through his ears. Simon ran up beside him, and blocked Baz's path. "Baz. Listen to me." Simon grabbed Baz's arms and looked into his eyes, searching for just one _yes_. "I know this is sudden, and you might not feel the same way that I do, but I know what you did last night, was for a reason. You're not helping yourself by avoiding it." Simon said. "I really, _really_ like you." He loved him in fact, but wasn't going to scare him away now. "Look me in the eyes and tell me, try and lie to me, that you don't ever want to kiss me." Whatever happened last night, whatever new chemical that now ran in his blood, it swept Simon with a newfound confidence that took control in the weirdest ways.

Baz was shell-shocked. And for a minute, he let go, from the moment Simon touched him, he forgot everything about the fear and the pain this whole situation caused him. He opened up completely to Simon's plea, and took him by the arms, looked deep into Simon's eyes and pressed a full, ardent kiss onto Simon's lips.

Simon was in bliss. Fireworks popped off. Confetti was thrown. Cake was served. He had to make this last, and make this count. He moved his head, so slightly and pushed his tongue, not too little, not too much into Baz's mouth.

Whatever Simon was doing, Baz loved it. And he relished every second he got close to him. He felt warm for the first time in seemingly forever, and was practically overwhelmed by the smell of butter and scones. And they kept on pulling and pushing into and away from each other. Were they making out? In the middle of the forest? Baz tried not to think about how he hunted here just a few hours ago.

Finally, when they pulled away they continued down the trail. They talked and talked until it was a huge disappointment for both when they saw the dining hall in the distance. Baz ran off to the dorms, to "get something" while Simon went to get dinner. Really, Baz just wanted to be alone as he panicked and reminisced over the full date with the crush he'd been keeping for years. Entering with Snow wasn't a great idea either.

Simon was disappointed that they couldn't enter the room together. What he'd do for just another minute holding Baz's cold hands. Another new thing. The physical desires. Simon never wanted that much with Agatha. He liked the kisses, the cuddling, and the making out but he never wanted her to run her cold fingers down his spine.

For dinner, they were served roast. Simon went to his table and sat across from Penelope. Quickly she dropped her book flat on the table. A book called "A Guide to Dangerous Love Magic". Simon guessed love was truly in the air. Maybe she was sending something to Micah? "You were supposed to meet me after class." she said. "I was busy." Simon said the corners of his mouth lifting into the most lovely smile. "Doing what?" Penelope's eyes went back to her book, eyes following the lines inscribed, she picked up her mug and blew the steam rising to the top. "I went on a date, with _Baz_." Penelope put the mug down and squinted at Simon. "Really?" she said. Simon beamed, ready to jump into a long and full story recounting the moment. "It was amazing!" Simon said. "We were just talking about everything, I felt I could tell him everything. I got to study every curve of his face. Visually, at least. But-" he lowered his voice and blushed "I also made out with him." Simon bounced in his chair a bit, giggling.

Penelope's jaw dropped fully open. She couldn't even wrap her head around the idea. She couldn't produce questions. She could only sit and wonder. _How? WHAT? Why? When? Baz? Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch? Oh God._


	4. Chapter 4 - A Bit of Irony

**The Missing Chapter is Back!**

Agatha had a hard time trying to avoid Simon. Sometimes, it was like he was purposefully trying to seek her out. She knew of course there was a good reason why. But she didn't want Simon to break up with her just because he was on some love spell. And with Baz, no less. She knew as soon as Penelope found a cure, they'd be back together, but she still felt weird about breaking up with him. Something felt wrong about it.

Why though? She does love him. He still loves her deep down; so why does it hurt so much for them to be split apart for the moment? For the first time since dating Simon, she had the space and clarity to make sense of her feelings for Simon. She thought. Long and hard about everything he meant to her, and in the end she realized something. She didn't love him. Of course, she'd always love him, but she wasn't in love with him.

Why not then, take the chance and break up with him now? Then, she would be able to test her feelings for him.

During dinner, to which Simon walked in late, she walked up to Simon and Penelope's table. "Hey." she said. Suddenly the conversation stopped in its tracks. Both of her friends stared like she'd just woken up from a coma. Simon blushed like he was guilty of something and Penelope just stared like she was watching a crazy soap opera. "Hey, Agatha." She next to Simon and held his hands, hoping to push her initiative. As she expected, Simon practically jumped away from her and said, "Agatha, can we talk in private?" feigning surprise she said, "Oh? Okay."

When they returned to the table she was a single woman. Free to love whomever she wanted. It didn't feel great though. She felt like she'd lost something, a connection she might've taken for granted, but it felt necessary at the same time.

"Do you think it'll be awkward for us to be dating and sharing a room?" Simon said. "Do you think we're moving to fast? What if he gets sick of me?!" Neither Penelope, nor Agatha could give an answer. Agatha questioned coming over in the first place. "So Simon," Penelope said, "I found this quiz in my psychology textbook, it should give you some answers." She pulled out a thick pink textbook, the page cornered and with a heading of, "Love Spell Potency Level Quiz". Agatha saw instantly but Simon was too distracted to notice. "I'll ask you a question and you'll give me an answer on a scale from one:never to five:always." Simon nodded along. "Okay, first. How often do you think about Baz?" without hesitation Simon answered, "Five." Penelope lightly circled 'Five' in the textbook and moved on. "How often do you think of having a future with this person?"

"Three."

"How often do you make physical advances when you are around this person?"

"Penny-"

"Simon-"

"...Four." Agatha frowned. "You guys share a room, have you-" Simon nodded as his face turned red and bashful and he explained everything that happened in the past day. Penelope closed her textbook. She didn't know what to make sense of this. Did Baz actually like Simon? Was the spell contagious? Or was he just trying to avoid Simon going into a meltdown? Baz was definitely not handling this situation well. Didn't he know that Simon really didn't have feelings for him? It was a spell, why was he acting like it was real?

Or maybe he used the bow on purpose. Maybe for some malicious or sad desperate reason, Baz used the bow on purpose to get Simon to fall in love with him. As Simon babbled and babbled about Baz, Penelope spotted Baz from across the room, trying to enter without being detected by Simon. She caught eyes with him. " I think I see Esmerelda across the room, I'll go speak with her a moment and I'll be right back."

Penelope and Baz stepped outside in the freezing cold behind the dining hall. "What in the world are you doing?!" Penelope said. "Of course he tells her everything." Baz thought. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Simon is in love with you and you're playing along!"

"Why not?" Neither of them expected that. "Baz," Penelope said. "Are you in love with Simon?" He felt is face growing hot and he choked on his own air. "No!"

"Then why did Simon tell us of all the things that you did with him? The kissing, cuddling? The-"

"Bunce, I never meant to take advantage of him, I just wanted to keep him from going crazy."

"You seem to be really enjoying that."

"I'm not!"

"Listen to me." She was sure now. "Do. You. Love. Simon." She washed all the anger from her face and took a step closer. "I won't hold it against you. You can lie to me, or we can find a way to help him before things get out of hand. I understand that if you do it might be hard to go through all this. To be loved like this from someone you want to be loved by. But you need to tell me. We can help him, together."

Baz turned his nose down towards the snow and stared down at his feet. "I do." he said "I've liked his since our fifth year, and it's just my luck for something like this to happen."

Penelope didn't know what to do she wasn't expecting a confession, and she knew hugging wouldn't work for Baz like it did for Simon. "That's a bit ironic."

"That we're destined to kill each other one day, and yet I- I care about him?"

"No." she said. "Simon's been obsessed with you. With the idea that you're a vampire, that you're plotting and all this time, you've been obsessed with him too."

"He's been obsessed with me?" Baz wanted to say. But he didn't. "You cannot tell anyone."

"Of course." She was a good liar when she needed to be.


	5. Chapter 5 - Won't You Be My Valentine?

A week before Valentine's day, Watford was flowing with love letters and chocolates, confessions and rejections. Already, many of the students were helping decorate the school with paper hearts and cupids. Simon of course, could not resist helping out, which meant Baz was getting dragged in too. While Baz worked on cutting out decorations, Simon towered on a ladder to put up red and pink garlands and hanging paper cutouts.

"Isn't it ironic?" Simon said, "It's like the whole school is celebrating our love." It'd been three weeks since he'd been enchanted with the love spell and he grew a dreamy lovesick lilt to his voice. "Mm-Hm." Baz said. He'd been enjoying spending time with Simon until Valentine's day reared its ugly face. "Baz, will you be my valentine?" Simon twisted to face Baz, with a cute little heart cutout pinched in his fingers. Baz smiled and took the heart, but Simon was leaning too far off the ladder. "Crowley, watch out!" Simon tipped off the ladder and fell into a Baz's arms.

Simon chuckled and tangled his fingers in Baz's hair. "I've really fallen for you, you know." he whispered into Baz's ear. It was times like this where Baz felt the greatest, where he felt so great, he just forgot about the bow and felt the love as if it were real. Baz pulled Simon in for a kiss, and they went back to work, putting up decorations and thinking about secret Valentine's day surprises.

Later, Baz and Penelope met in their Charms classroom to work on a spell to cure Simon. Penelope, who was usually on task, especially on something so important as Simon's life, found it extremely difficult to focus. Even on the other side of the world, Micah was a fantastic romantic. Cards, candy and flowers were being sent out of the blue for her and that welled the most beautiful blooms of life, that made it hard to bring a love like Simon and Baz's to death.

Of course the love wasn't real; not exactly for Simon anyway. Though regardless of the love, the happiness was so real. Penelope had never seen either of the two be as happy as they were now. Baz even became a bearable person, a friend almost. Not just to Penelope, but more and more people found Baz a more approachable person, and less of a reclusive prick. And Simon, Simon smiled without remorse. He didn't worry much about problems with fighting the Humdrum or his destiny, but he'd found a reason to fight even harder for his life and the lives of his friends, and lover.

And yet everyday as Baz and Penelope met, the situation switched over. Baz turned again to a reclusive prick, but also anxious and confused. Simon turned into a manic obsessive over Baz, and proceeded in getting very strange. Recently Simon suggested sneaking Baz into Ebb's goat farm if he'd ever needed more blood. Luckily, both Penelope and Baz were willing to write off that statement, knowing his condition often lacked much judgement. Still, the signs of growing insanity were startling.

Before, Baz and Penelope turned their 'lab sessions' into hangout sessions. They talked about Simon, magic, and some of their favorite authors. When they weren't talking about these things, Baz talked about his mother and Penelope talked about the fears she told no one but Simon before. Baz turned out to be a great listener, especially while Simon was out of sorts, and Penelope could keep all of the secrets that Baz had told _no one_.

But now, as Valentines grew closer Baz and Penelope worked harder than ever to find out how to fix Simon. "Penelope, tomorrow I'm going to wake up to Simon sacrificing a goat to me, please help me figure this out and stop staring off into space." Penelope quirked a brow. "You don't have to be rude, I'm just thinking about Micah." she said. "He's been sending me gifts and it's so sweet. I've been missing him so much it hurts. I've never had a problem with our long-distance, until now." Baz dropped his shoulders and started raking through his hair. "It has been nice having a valentine this year." he said.

"Even if he's been picking up some strange habits?"

"Honestly, it's been killing me, knowing that someday I'm going to have to leave him."

"Maybe you can spend Valentine's together?"

"I don't think-" Baz sighed. "I don't know, I'd at least want to know what to do if Simon does something weird at the dance."

"A last hurrah then? The final memory kept between the two of you? Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Forget about it." Baz might be blind as a bat, but Penelope wondered about how Simon would really respond when he woke up. Simon was so happy already, and Baz was really someone who'd be ready to give all the attention and love Simon would need. She believed it was possible for them to be together even after the weird things that've been going on lately.

"Okay, I think our list is finished." Baz said. On the desk was a list of spells that could work to break Simon's curse. After spells and reverse enchantments,they'd realized agreed that spells were the only way this was going to work.

"Should we start after the dance then?" Penelope asked. "Yeah, I think that'd work." Baz said dreamily as he stared out the window. "I feel like I'm going to regret this." he said after some time. "I know I won't but I still feel-" He started to choke up and went back to staring out the window. Penelope wondered if they were at a point where they were comfortable with physical reassurance, but decided on leaving him with time to himself and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6 - Love Lands in England

The morning started with a flood of golden light washing the room in an innocent glow.

When the alarm clock went off, it was Simon who finally reached over to hit the 'Sleep' button. "Baz, we have to get up at some point." he said. But Baz didn't want to let go; it'd be the last time he'd ever get to hold Simon like this. Simon and Baz had their beds pushed together and the sheets drawn over to make one big bed for the two of them to kiss and cuddle, but Baz wouldn't be surprised if the beds ended up in different corners after tonight. "I don't want to." Baz replied. He curled Simon's hair over his finger and twirled it over and over, trying to memorize the feeling. "But Baz, today is going to be such a great day, let's get up and start it!"

"Make me." and Baz held on a little tighter to Simon. Still, Simon slipped out of Baz's arms and made a jog to the bathroom. Instantly, the bed went cold without him and Baz couldn't get back to sleep, so he went over the plan for the day in his head. It was simple. Step One: go the whole day without getting emotional. Step Two: work in some of the curse-breaking spells Baz and Penelope had worked on the day before, without having Simon know what was happening. If Simon found out Baz was trying to break the spell, things could get complicated.

Everything was coming into focus. No longer would Simon have to worry about Baz leaving him, or Penelope getting in the way of their love. How could she do that to him? The one time Simon finds true love in another person and she tries to screw it over. Baz of course, only wanted Simon's truest feelings so of course he'd want to wake Simon from the spell. Baz was the boy who only wanted the best for Simon and because of that, Simon was ready to devote everything to him.

At night, Simon would curl up into his bed and they'd cuddle until Simon fell asleep in his arms, and Simon would dream of Baz turning him into a vampire, and them being immortal together, forever. Simon started to dance a bit in the shower, a terrible grin crossed his face and he thought about tonight, tonight that promise could be made, tonight Baz wouldn't deny him that forever love.

Micah was there. Standing in front of her with the most beautiful smile on his face. Already, today was a fantastic day. She missed Micah so terribly, and yet here he was with roses in one arm and a book in the other. He crossed over to her and the moment felt like it was slowing just for her. Just so she could watch every elegant stride. "Hey Penny," he said, bringing the flowers to her face, "Happy Valentine's Day Babe."

"Oh Micah, I missed you so much." She took the roses in one hand and pulled him into a hug with the other arm. She stood on her tippy-toes just to be able to reach him better, and when he started to kiss her cheek she was caught off-guard by the kissing feeling. She fell back on her heels and started to tip towards the ground before Micah caught her and held her in suspension, looking deep into her eyes. "I missed these eyes." he said. Penelope was melting, how could everything be so perfectly romantic on such an important one?

"Oh shit," Penelope thought. "We have to break Simon's spell today." But she looked into Micah's eyes, these beautiful brown molten chocolate eyes, and thought "What the hell? He can wait until tonight." As she gave Micah a very long-awaited kiss.

So Penelope cancelled for the day. They were all three going to do things around campus secretly inflicting their spells, but Micah came back and new plans were made. Micah had the day already planned out for him and Penny so they decided to wait until the dance for spells. Baz understood. He had a lover for weeks now while Penny could only watch and wait for the next time she'd see Micah. It was best she could take advantage of the time, and even better, he now had time to spend with Simon.

First, they had breakfast together in the dining hall. Nothing special, but Simon still got to stuff his rosy little face with scones, which he quite enjoyed. Then they went to Ebb's. Ebb was holding something special for Valentine's Day, she had brought in a local animal rescue to have a pet fair at the farm, all around students were playing with kittens and puppies and bunnies while wizards from nearby towns came out to support and looked into adopting the pets.

Simon and Baz were talking with Ebb until Simon cried out in pain. "Gah!" he jumped from his seat and held onto his thumb while the rabbit in his lap hopped down to the floor. "Simon, what's wrong?" said Baz. "This bunny just bit me!" Simon whined. Ebb pulled Simon's thumb and held it close to her eye. "Baz, why don't you put the bunny back in it's pen, I'll pull Simon aside to treat his thumb." Baz nodded and picked up the rabbit, before giving Simon a quick peck on the cheek and going to one of the nearby rabbit pens.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Ebb asked him in the quiet of the backroom. "Almost. Micah's doing great I think. I haven't heard from Penelope directly all day." Simon chuckled to himself, "Maybe he used a love spell." Ebb stared into the bucket by her feet, "Are you…sure..you want to go through with this?"

"Do you have the potion ready?"

"Of course I do."

"Then yes, I want to go through with this." Simon said "I have to." Ebb looked up from the bucket and flashed him with a scowl. "Why? I love you. Why can't you just quit it?" she said "My brother is a vampire and trust me, they'll never love you back the way you love them." her eyes became watery and she turned her attention back to the bucket. "Ebb. You know almost exactly how I'm feeling." He said "In fact, you are the _only _one who knows what I'm feeling. That strong love you feel for me?" His face turned evil and twisted, showing the devil behind the mask. His voice turned into a growl, and his eyes filled with a malice that caused Ebb to step away, to the other side of the room."

"That's what I'm _constantly_ feeling, and it _fucking sucks! Tenfold of what you're feeling! _Whenever I'm not with him, not showing that I love him, I feel pain. When he doesn't show me he loves me, I ache. There's nothing in this world that can ever make me feel the same again, until he loves me unconditionally. I need that love, Ebb. I need it because even if I might be under a love spell and I might feel this pain, this love is the best thing I've ever felt. You Ebb, if you really love me, need to help me. After tonight, I'll never feel that pain again. You Ebb, _you_ are the one who's going to give me that happiness. And when I do I'll make sure you never have to feel your own pain ever again." Simon slowly retreated into his calmer form. "You've got to help me, Ebb." he pleaded "I don't know who I am anymore without him."

After visiting Ebb's, Simon and Baz went outside of Watford's walls and somewhere in the hills beyond to a secluded little pond for a picnic. "Does it bother you to be out in the sun like this?" Simon said. "No," said Baz "The trees overhead block out enough to stop the sun from bothering me." He looked around at the most scenic vision of nature out in front of him. A quiet pond with gorgeous willows hanging over them. "Actually, this is the perfect spot for a picnic. How'd you find this place?"

"Ebb told me where to find it." Which she did after he asked her to build it for him with her magic.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking, eating and soaking their feet in the water. "Are you excited for tonight?" said Simon

"Of course,"

"Are you ready to dance?"

"...No." Baz laughed. Simon didn't laugh back.

"You're seriously not going to dance?"

"I don't know how." Simon stood up and walked into the shore of the pond and stretched his hand out to Baz. "I can show you."

"Oh please no, Simon."

"Oh please yes, Baz." Simon whimpered and pulled out these irresistible puppy-dog eyes. Baz sighed and let his head drop on the picnic blanket before sitting back up. "Fine." he said simply. He tried to hide his smile, but he couldn't help being so helpless to the idea of slow-dancing in the most beautiful pond with Simon, and having the water swirl around their ankles with every step. It really wasn't a bad last date.


	7. Updates!

Hey, I should have a new chapter out by the end of the month! Don't worry I got frustrated for a moment with writing, but I'll be back soon!


End file.
